The Mind of a Girl
by FeatheredxHeart
Summary: Okay, so like other girls, Hermione and Ginny would rather worry about boys that schoolwork. But what will happen when the boy of Hermione's dreams finally confesses his love to her and a few select boys master the art of reading girls' minds? CHPT 6 UP!
1. What did you say?

Disclaimer: blah blah blah..don't own any harry potter stuff...its all J.K's..blah blah if it were mine id be rich..blah blah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Mind of a Girl  
  
Chapter 1 - What did you say?  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione (Mione), and Ron were relaxing the crimson and gold Gryffindor common room in the squishy armchairs in front of the fire. They had just gotten back from the feast and were all very drowsy.  
  
The Golden Trio all jumped when they heard a load crash from behind them and a tiny "Shit!" from the same direction. They looked around and saw a red-haired Ginny lying on the floor in a great heap.  
  
"What! I tripped!" said a slightly embarrassed Ginny. Ron sniggered at hid sister clumsiness.  
  
"Its not funny Ron! Ginny could have gotten hurt!.Ginny are you okay?" Hermione said all of this, scolding Ron, while still being kind with Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were best friends (girl wise) and as both were growing older they seemed to become closer, and definitely talk about boys more!  
  
"Well I think that Ginny and I are going to go up to bed now! We'll see you guys later," said Hermione, though she had no intentions of actually going to sleep, and neither did Ginny for that matter.  
  
"Yea, good night!" said Ginny, following the hint in Hermione's tone.  
  
The two girls walked up into their dorm and sat on their beds, which were right next to each other. Hermione looked like she was going to explode with comments, but she kept them in, for now at least.  
  
"So, Ginny, ....who do u like?" Hermione burst out. She couldn't help herself. They hadn't been able to talk about boys for so longs, because all summer they were around Harry and Ron.  
  
"You know who I like Hermione," said Ginny sheepishly, "I've like the same guy for three years!"  
  
"Oh, so you still have a thing for Harry?"  
  
"Yea..he's my one-and-only," Ginny laughed "But did you see that blonde haired boy at the Slytherin table? Damn! He was hott!!!"  
  
"Uh, Ginny..that was Malfoy!!!!!" said Hermione ecstatically  
  
"You're JOKING!!! He was all muscular and I don't know if you noticed but when his eyes seem so much softer. They aren't the same cold, gray eyes, but more bluish. Its like you can see further into him." Ginny said, admiring all of his new-and-improved features.  
  
"Er, Ginny I don't want to break up your thoughts of how sexy Malfoy is but if I am much mistaken you are getting a thing for him and, well your 'one- and-only' completely hates him!!!" stated Hermione matter-of-factly  
  
"Oh shit! You're right! I better start thinking how sexy Harry is!" Ginny teased.  
  
"Spare me the details, please!!" said Hermione. They both giggled, told each other good-night, shut their curtains around their bed, and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. the initial shock

Disclaimer: yea yea don't own ne thing bout harry potter.all J.K's...cept 4 the plot  
  
Hey sorry my last chapter was so short but yea.I culdnt think of anything else then.hope this one is better.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Haha I live for reviews! Nd plz done flame!!!  
  
Ok here it goes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - The initial shock  
  
Hermione and Ginny woke up the next day to find that everyone else was still asleep. Since it was a Saturday morning that meant that the girls could wear whatever they wanted. They decided that they wanted to wear Muggle clothes because that gave them so many more options. They decided to work as a team so while Hermione put her makeup on Ginny would do her hair and while Ginny sat in front of the mirror to doing her makeup Hermione would do Ginny's hair. Before they picked out their outfits they stood in front of the mirror to see they're final "head look." Ginny had changed her color of eyes to a hazel instead of a brown to make them stand out from her hair. Hermione left her gorgeous color of chocolate eyes to match her shiny golden-brown hair. Hermione had magically lengthened Ginny's hair and had made it slightly curly, a look that Ginny couldn't help but show off. Hermione hair, on the other hand, had been cleverly straightened by Ginny and had been magnificently French-braided. Ginny happened to be an excellent French-braider so Hermione's hair was also now flawless.  
  
'Now for the outfits' thought Ginny and Hermione simultaneously. They looked around until they found the prefect outfit. All the clothes were Hermione's because Ginny had never stepped foot inside a Muggle store.  
  
Ginny decided to wear a skin-tight tube-top from the store American Eagle. It was an emerald green and it made the new color of her eyes stand out very well. For the bottom of Ginny's outfit she chose a khaki cargo mini skirt. To top off Ginny outfit she picked a pair of black shiny go-go boots, which looked stunning on her and definitely pulled the whole outfit together.  
  
As for Hermione she instantly picked up a very cute halter from Forever 21. It was the crystal clear blue color of the Caribbean Sea. It was also very tight and the straps of the halter became thinner as they went up and finally tied around the neck. Instead of a skirt for her bottom she decided instead upon super-short jean shorts. Hermione also wore go-go boots only hers were white, to match the color of her shirt better.  
  
The two both looked in front of a full-length mirror and surprised even themselves. They hoped that they weren't the only ones who noticed when they finally went down to the Great Hall for breakfast *hint* *hint* boys *hint* *hint*. The two girls started to walk from the dorm as Lavender and Pavarti stirred. The other two girls opened their eyes and just stared. Words literally failed them and all they were able to do was make noise. Ginny and Hermione were thrilled at this reaction and promptly left the dorm and went down to breakfast.  
  
As the very hott girls walked through the big doors to the Great Hall everyone suddenly became so quiet you could here a pin drop. The girls beamed.  
  
Whispers were heard here and there. 'Aren't they Gryffindors?', 'Damn, they are FINE!' and so on and so forth.  
  
All the girls seemed very jealous.including Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"You're drooling Draco," she said viciously. Parkinson, another Slytherin, was also trying to be Draco's girlfriend, even though she already had one, everyone knew Pansy was the biggest whore in the whole school.  
  
"Shut it Parkinson. They are sexier then you'll ever be!" This statement was heard throughout the entire hall, since it was still very quiet. Pansy ran out in tears.  
  
Everyone was still staring at him until he yelled, "What are you all staring at?" and their attention was then turned back to the girls.  
  
Ginny and Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Ten minutes later Harry and Ron were still staring at the girls. It wasn't until the girls started giggling at their stunned looks that they came out of their dazes. Harry was the first of them to talk, because Ron, being Ron, took a little bit longer.  
  
"Wow, you guys look . well . um . hott!" As soon as he said that he could feel his face grow very red.  
  
"Thank you," said a very, very pleased Ginny "and by the way, you look like tomato!" This statement just made Harry even redder, and he usually doesn't blush.  
  
Hermione and Ron just stayed silent, but would occasionally glance at each other turn away real quick, and then just blush profusely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once all of them had finally finished eating they left, with a good amount of people still staring. They decided to go down and visit Hagrid.  
  
On the walk down to the hut they girls chatted away about random thing *cough cough boys cough cough* while the boys were still stunned enough to be silent.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! was all that was heard until the door swung open. In the door stood a man twice the normal size with wild hair and a very scruffy beard. "'Ello everyone!" said Hagrid very welcoming, "Come on in!"  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" chorused the group, well all but Ron, who was still recovering.  
  
"So, what's up? An' migh' I add that 'Ermione and Ginny you look very nice." Said Hagrid, who then heard an embarrassed 'Thank you' from the two.  
  
"Well you all look very well and 'ealthy, 'cept for you Ron, looks to me as if you've been 'stupefied'" Hagrid responded, sounding fairly worried.  
  
Harry replied with a short "Well, he just as good as being stupefied, as soon as he saw his sister - I mean Ginny - and Hermione he hasn't said anything."  
  
At these words Ginny stared at Hermione, dumbfounded that Harry had seen her as more just "Ron's little sister" and Hermione shot a look at Ginny that totally read "Oh my gosh! Harry noticed you! Way to go Gin!" and those words were exactly what Ginny kept thinking herself. She was there for about an hour with the other three, but didn't here anything any of them said. All she could think about was that she might finally be able to get a chance of having the famous Harry Potter as her boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Two Days Later   
  
"I have to go to the library. Ron do you want to come with me?" said Harry to a ref-haired boy whose mouth was now stuffed with food.  
  
"'Ur 'at 'or?" asked Ron.  
  
"The process is stuff, gulp, then speak," laughed Harry.  
  
Ron took a humungous gulp and then repeated himself. "I said sure what for?"  
  
"I need to do some research for McGonagall essay," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well I should probably do the same then," said Ron, though he sounded a bit hesitant of doing homework the first day of term.  
  
The two boys walked to the library, surprisingly enough, without Hermione, and started looking through the millions of books. Harry walked through about 10 rows until he paused. I must be delusional he thought. Oh yes, you are definitely delisional! No I'm not! Yes you are, your talking to yourself! Go away.no wait stay I might need you! Oh nevermind!  
  
"Ron!" he whispered, tired of talking to himself. "Ron," he said again. "Read this title. I want to make sure I'm not loosing it."  
  
"Well mate I'd say you've already lost it if you're asking me to read.you know I hate reading! But since it's just the title it shouldn't be too much. .Which one is it? Oh, ok.it says. .. How to read the mind of a teenage girl. Bloody hell! You've got to be kidding! Do you know how easily this would solve all of our problems with girls? We'd have them all over us! Oh this is better than 1,000 galleons...no wait I take that back.50 galleons.." said a very overwhelmed Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed out of the library with the book in their hand. They thought they were the only ones who new what they had found. But they were wrong. Draco Malfoy immediately ran to the shelf and grabbed another copy of the book.one which Harry and Ron hadn't seen. All three boys were about to find out the beautiful mind of a teenage girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya like? I hope so! It took me a while to write it. Well . REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!! lol! I need 2 kno wut u guys thought of.nd plz no flaming! Luv y'all  
  
~Blondi 


	3. the book of chicks and many changes

Disclaimer: .......don't own crap cept the plot......good enough? Did you like my last cpt? Hope so it took me forever to rite lol hav fun reading this 1 nd like always REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!!!! Well here it goes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Mind of a Girl Chapter 3 - The book of chicks, and many change   
  
Harry and Ron had just gotton back to the boys dorm, to which they had sprinted to after shoveling food into their mouths like to world was about to blow-up ---- and so did Malfoy, but no one seemed to notice this coincidence. As soon as the two best friends had thrown themselves onto Harry's bed, Harry seized the book from the bedside table where he had put it for safekeeping. He opened the first page and read out loud: "The first thing you need to know to understanding the beautiful mind of a teenage girl is that girls are like snowflakes, no two girls are ever the same. Though it may seem like to you - the boy - that all girls are either geeks, hotties, sporty, or just a girl and there is nothing more to them. Well, YOU"RE WRONG!!!!!!!! Accept it and get over it. Now, the next thing you need to know is what kind of girls there are and what they do. The first group is girly girls. This group can be seen doing various activities usually associated with girls, such as dancing, tanning in the summer in tight string bikinis, showing off what they have in . erm . body parts even if they have nothing to show off, gossiping about fashion, talking about their favorite subject - boys, and many other activities. The next group of girls are nicknames nerds or geeks. This group does nothing but have their noses in books, usually is wearing glasses, very unmuscular, and is rarely seen with boyfriends. The third group is called tomboys. This group of girls are more like boys, they like practically all sports, don't care how they look, and are also never seen with boyfriends because the boys are too afraid of their image of dating what it to the another boy. Another group is called 'the perfect girlfriend.' This group of girls is just about the perfect mix of all the groups. They care about how they look and love fashion, but still do all of their schoolwork exceptionally well. They also like to watch sports, even if they don't always like to play them. The final group is called the 'Goth' group. In this group they wear absolutely nothing but back, usually have tons of piercing, and worship the dead. Now that you know what the types of girls are, you are already better off then you started. Turn the page for the next chapter of your girl-mind-reading transformation." Harry finished the first page and was speechless for all the information his brain had just been invaded with. (Now if a girl had read it she probably would have laughed at its uselessness, but then again they are boys) "How can there be so many different types?" asked Ron incredulously. "I have no idea," answered Harry, finally getting his voice back, "let's keep reading." Harry read aloud the next chapter, which had to do with using the actual spell to read the mind of the girls, since they already knew what was going to be the likely topics in their minds. "The spell you will be using is called the Indulgement Charm. With this charm you will be able to hear what is going on in the specific girls head at that very moment. You will now be able to relive memories of that persons past with this spell, nor will you be able to see into the depths of their brain. This spell is the only known way for boys to finally understand girls. Many women, though not knowing that the spell is upon them, have been very satisfied that the spell is finally letting their men not be so utterly clueless. Now, in order for the charm to work you must say the incantation, Indulgementa Mancala, and use the right hand motion, a heart shape around the girls head. Now I must warn you that the rest of the book is fairly pointless, just various magazine articles that have been cut from witch and Muffle magazines that most girls would probably have in their dorm. You have been warned." (A/N - yes I kno that the 'chapters in the book are short but deal with it lol) Harry shut the book, very excited to find the opportune moment to test out their new secret. Unfortunately enough for Harry and Ron was that at very moment a certain platinum blonde Slytherin had just finished the same exact article and thought the same exact thing as Harry. It now seemed that the enemies had more in common that most thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hello Hermione, Ginny!" said Harry, not forgetting what he read yesterday. No one heard him though, because at that very second the thunderous sound of a thousand owls came upon them. Hermione seemed very pleased to see a heavy looking package land right in the plate of bacon right in front of her. She tipped it open and audibly screamed for joy, which made the owl, who was nibbling at the bacon, knock over the orange juice pitcher and fly irritably away. "I've been made Head Girl!" she said absolutely beaming. "It says here in the letter that they are sorry they didn't tell us sooner, but this summer was very busy and weren't able to hold a conference with all the teachers to see who was best suited for the position. It also says that I will share a special dorm with the head boy, which is.oh God any one but him.damn it.the head boy is Malfoy!" she ended, her good mood dampened by this news. "That right, you sticking mudblood. And if you get in my way at all you'll be very sorry!" Malfoy sneered. "Oh shove off Malfoy!" Hermione retorted and walked away with her nose in the air. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ During Transfiguration that day, which was with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, Professor McGonagall pulled Draco and Hermione aside. "Please stay after class. I will be taking you to your new dormitory and showing you around. Once we are there I will also tell you the password." she said sternly and continued teaching. When class was over the Draco and Hermione did as they were previously told while McGonagall waited for everyone to file out. She led them up the marble staircase and up many cases of stair until she finally reached a portrait of a dazzling winter wonderland, where instead of a portrait of a person there was a snowman with a black top hat, carrot nose, and two eyes made out of coal. "This is where the dormitory is. Your belongings have already been moved up here into your separate sleeping quarters. The password is 'blizzard' and it will change monthly. Now, in we go." she finally said, leading them into a stunning room Half the room had scarlet painted walls with a lion in several different hues of gold painted on the biggest wall. The other half of the room had its walls painted emerald with a silver serpent painted on its biggest wall. Both walls were equally as beautiful, though the Gryffindor half definitely seemed more welcoming. In each side there were also very, very comfortable looking chairs and couches. On either side of the room were winding staircases, which went to separate rooms. The rooms had a huge king size bed with what looked like a super soft comforter on it. To the each side of the bed were two beautiful wooden dressers, with which their clothes had already been put. The door on the left of their walls led to a gorgeous marble bathroom. The tub was more like a Jacuzzi and the nozzles that usually poured out water poured out bubble bath and whatever shampoo, conditioner, and body wash you wanted. Hermione and Malfoy were both stunned at the new luxury they were receiving at Hogwarts, but couldn't dwell on it long because McGonagall quickly started talking. "I am also pleased to inform you that you two will be planners behind the ball this year. You will come up with the theme, the day, and you must also have dance partners. Now, back to your classes." She finished sternly, reminding them both that they still had classes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After classes Hermione went back to her new dorm immediately and started planning the ball. Malfoy, on the other hand, was still very eager to try out the Indulgment Charm. While Hermione was obsessing over the details Draco took his wand, made a heart shape around her head, and whispered "Indugelmenta Mancala" and waited, almost too excited to sit down. And then he heard them. For the first time in any boys' life he heard the thoughts of a teenage girl. "Ok, got the day, got the theme, oh shit, now the dance partner. No one is ever going to ask me - and I can't go alone! DAMN IT! I wish Malfoy would ask me.but who am I kidding, he'd never ask me in a million years. And why is he staring at me? Oh well, its kind of nice for a guy to be staring at me for a change. Oh God I really don't want to go with Ron. I mean he'd nice and all.he's just not my type. Harry wouldn't be bad but I know that he likes Ginny, even if she doesn't realize it. They are both too shy to ask each other out. I'll have to remember to do something about that. Okay well I better tell Draco what I have planned so far and just pray that he doesn't make fun of me too much. It totally kills me when he does that, even if it doesn't look like it. Well here goes nothing." "Hey Malfoy - do you care if I tell you what I have so far and tell me what you think of it." Said Hermione hopefully. "No." responded Draco, who had just felt a new emotion to him - sympathy. Unbelievably, he felt very bad about teasing he the past 7 years. He had also just realized how beautiful she was. "It's remarkable she doesn't have a boyfriend yet." he thought. Hermione was stunned at his response, but took advantage of it and continued. "Okay. Well, I thought we could have the ball on Valentine's Day. I looked it up and it's on a Saturday this year so it wouldn't interfere with our schoolwork either. I thought the theme for the girls could be Muggle dresses and for the guys dress robes. Is there anything you want to add?" she asked tentatively. "No. Sound like its gonna be fun!" replied Draco, trying his best to be nice to her. They then both departed in better moods than they were before and almost instantly fell asleep. The next morning Hermione woke up, cleaned herself up so she didn't have any bed head or smeared make-up. She dressed herself in her robes and went down to breakfast. From the looks of it everyone else was already there and eating. The mail hadn't come yet, but as soon as she sat down she heard the rumbling of the owls. An unfamiliar owl came and dropped a black envelope on the plate in front of her and soared off. Hermoine noticed that the teachers were looking at her with a very sad look. She opened the letter curiously and scanned through it quickly. The paper fell out of her hands and silent tears started pouring out of her eyes. Ginny who was right next to her asked what was the matter but Hermione could speak. Ginny picked up the paper and scanned it just a Hermione had done. "Oh Hermione! I am soooo sorry!!!" comforted Ginny. Hermione didn't respond. She just sat there drenching her robes and cheeks with tears. "What's wrong?" asked Ron, Harry, and to everyone's surprise, Malfoy. Ginny, who was also now in tears, replied mournfully, "She just received a letter telling her that her parents died in a car crash!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did you like it? Hope so! I got writers block in the middle of - else I would have had it done a lot quicker! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bubi! Blondi 


	4. newfound treasure

Disclaimer: blah.blah.blah. c previous chapies (  
  
Ok im really sorry that it's taken my like forever to get this updated...I've been really busy lately and im sick right now so if it's not the best chapter you'll know y....  
  
Here it is FINALLY and please REVIEW!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter – newfound treasures  
  
Title – the mind of a girl  
  
Harry, just finding out about the death of Hermione's parents and had left the side of the table he was on and went to comfort the girls. He sat in between them and he now had two shoulders sopping wet from their tears and an arm around each of them. Ron and Malfoy just stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
Little did the group know that every teacher was know looking thoroughly upset just staring at Hermione. Not being able to take anymore, Professor McGonagall whispered something to Professor Dumbledore and he shook his head. McGonagall then left the teacher's high table and walked down to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, dear, you are more than welcome to take the rest of week off to do as you please while coping with this terrible loss. You will of coarse also be temporarily free of your head girl duties and all homework assigned." McGonagall said. And strolled back to the high table.  
  
To no ones surprise a group of Gryffindor girls who had been listening to this whole ordeal came a sympathetically stood around Hermione, and whispered in mumbles things like 'Oh Hermione I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?' and 'Hermione this is terrible.'  
  
And Hermione, who could take no more, hugged Harry and whispered into his ear "I know you're the only one who really understands how much this hurts." and ran away to go cry in her dormitory.  
  
The group of girls dissipated back to their places at the table and Harry was left with just Ginny on his shoulder. He had liked Ginny ever since he had 1st saw her on platform 9¾ and right now he felt very good with her on his shoulder, but it was something about what Hermione had just said to him that confused him. He had never really known Hermione as more than a friend but now he didn't know whether Hermione was still just a friend, or if she was now more than a friend.  
  
Ginny slowly lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and stared into his emerald eyes. Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and she just sat there with her arms around Harry and was too shocked to keep crying. Ron who had done nothing the entire time but stand there and now said to Harry as he pulled them apart, "What the hell are you doing with my sister?!"  
  
(A/N: Ron's line was originally written by Randy but seeing as I know her I stole it from her *evil laugh* () Ginny was now so frustrated with Ron that she burst out "Ron you are such an immature, inconsiderate prat!" and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry, who didn't know what to do, picked up a piece of bacon and left about 30 seconds after Ginny to go get his bag filled with books for his morning classes. His first class of the day was, to his disgust, Potions. Unfortunately for everyone the Potions master, Snape, was still in his position, unlike the supposedly cursed DADA position. Harry strolled down to the dungeons, taking his time seeing as he was slightly early. As soon as the rest of the class filled in the hall Snape came and opened the dungeon door. Everyone filed into their seats, took out a quill and in bottle and waited.  
  
"Where's Miss Granger?" Snape asked viciously.  
  
"Her parents died in a car crash." Harry replied, still thinking about what Hermione had whispered. "McGonagall gave her the rest of the week off of classes."  
  
"Fine" Snape said, ending the conversation.  
  
Apparently the other teachers had been told the reasoning of Hermione's absence from their class because none of the other teachers asked. As the day drained on Harry realized just how empty the class seemed without her. There was no one who knew almost every textbook by heart to earn Gryffindor extra house points by answering the teacher's questions. There was no one to really want to partner up with when it came to charms. There was ... well ... no one. Harry had, of coarse, always been best friends with Ron, but after the happenings of the morning Ron seemed somewhat distant. Harry decided to just let the day go on and focus on his classes, since he had nothing else to focus on.  
  
Later in the day, after dinner and all his classes, Harry was to be found in the common room sitting by the fire with Hermione, not knowing what to say. With a little "pop" Dobby the house-elf was now in front of the two.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir, could Dobby have a word?" asked the elf in a somewhat insistent tone.  
  
"Sure Dobby, why don't we step outside" said Harry, not wanting to disturb Hermione.  
  
"Dobby has something to show Harry Potter, sir. Follow me!" And with that the elf took hold of Harry's arm and began dragging him down a corridor. A left, another right, straight, another left and then Dobby halted so suddenly Harry bumped into the elf, knocking him over.  
  
"In here sir!" said Dobby ecstatically. "I think you will really like this. Not even Dumbledore knows about it!" said the elf grinning from ear to ear and then shoving Harry through the door.  
  
They were now in an odd room with many mystical objects, such as Harry had seen in the days when the impersonator Moody was the DADA teacher. There were twisty things and knobs and shelves of books. There was also an object that especially caught Harry's eye. It was a shimmering blue heart that would change its color every 5 seconds. With a closer look, he realized that there was a poem inscribed on the front in what looks to be tears, yet you could see that distant blue of the water. It read:  
  
In this heart, tears have been wept too many, But with this heart two people can come back, that's plenty! If used in vain, though hard to believe, You will be cursed, and never achieve. To never achieve you life shall be wasted, So use in honesty and tears will never be tasted. I can bring people back from the dead, But if used not for love I'm magically useless, like led. Don't waste my time by just reading me, But, if truly in despair, I am the key. Use me today before your chance is lost, And I'll bring back two from the dead, entirely free of cost!  
  
Harry was absolutely amazed at this sonnet. Never before had he been so excited, but something was holding him back. His first thought was to bring back his own parents, but then, once again, Hermione popped into his mind. What would he think of himself if Hermione never recovered from this trauma? He was too little to remember his parents, but Hermione's had always been there. Maybe he should go to Dumbledore...yes, that's what he should do. After all, this could be dark magic and Harry didn't want to be blamed for anything bad that happened.  
  
"Dobby can you take me to Dumbledore's office? I don't know how to get there from here," said Harry.  
  
"Sure Harry Potter sir. I'm very glad you saw that. That's what Dobby brought you here to see sir!" and Dobby bounded out of the room signaling for Harry to follow him.  
  
Harry grabbed the heart and held it in his hands. He didn't put it in his pocket, so he would be sure it didn't fall out and get lost. Dobby must have known many short cuts because they were in front of the stone gargoyle. They had only one problem now...neither of them knew the password.  
  
"Oh crap...uh...lemon drop...that was it last year...uh...Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean...wow...I though he hated those...oh well!" and to both there surprise, the gargoyle jumped away when he heard Harry say the password. Harry and Dobby walked up the staircase a knocked on the door.  
  
"Please, come in!" they heard from inside the room.  
  
"Oh hello! I wasn't expecting you! What brings you here at this time of night Mr. Potter?" asked the headmaster serenely.  
  
"Well, you see headmaster, you know about Hermione's parents, I presume, and I feel absolutely awful for her. I think Dobby must have noticed because tonight he brought me to a room I had never seen before. It had all these gadgets, like the types of gadgets I would have seen when the imposter Moody was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I saw this heart on the table and it caught my eye. If you read the poem on it, it says that it can bring two people back from the dead. I thought I would bring it to you before I told Hermione about it, as to not get her hopes up. Well do you thinks it's useable?" finished Harry hopefully.  
  
"Well Harry I'm not quite sure yet. I will look over it and I promise you that I will tell you one way or the other by the end of the weekend." responded Dumbledore. "You do have to get back to your dormitory though. It's past hours so I will write you a note saying you were in my office, so you don't get detention. Off you go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and deliberately sat across from Ginny and next to Hermione. He thought he would finally use his newfound spell on Hermione, but decided that her thoughts would probably be blank because of her shock. He has decided to use Ginny, out of a complete lack of anyone else to use it on. He whispered the spell and made the heart and then waited...what he heard made him feel even more like shit than he already did ...  
  
"Is he staring at me? Ugh...I know Hermione's parents just died but I wish Harry would pay that much attention to me! Ginny! Get a grip! You're just an ugly wunna-be! No one will ever like you... especially not Harry, he's so rude to you...he just dusts you off... and you deserve better...yea...but I can't get over him...I guess I'll always be lovesick...plus look at the way he's looking at you now...like you a piece of dirty, disgusting, shit! Just eat your breakfast and ignore him..."  
  
At that Harry couldn't take any more ...he broke his eye contact and his wand direction and immediately the voice died away and his ears were left ringing...despite the loudness of hundreds of students talking at once. He looked over at Ginny and was heartbroken to see that she had tears brimming in her eyes. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she had tears steaming down her face. Harry ran from the Great Hall, heads following him, and dashed up to his dormitory.  
  
'Girls are so FRUSTRATING!' he thought to himself.  
  
At that moment he noticed a blue note on his dresser. He opened it and to his relief he found that it was from Professor Dumbledore. It read:  
  
"Harry, I have inspected it to all my ability and I see no harmful uses in it. If you would like to talk to me further, please bring Hermione and yourself to my office after dinner tonight. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore"  
  
Harry went up to Hermione at lunch and told her about what he had found.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could each bring one of our parents back...but its up to you..."  
  
"Oh Harry what would I do without you! Of coarse you can bring back one of your parents! Maybe...well maybe we could each bring back our mothers...so they could be friends or something..." said Hermione ecstatically.  
  
"Sure...but we will have to go see Professor Dumbledore after dinner" said Harry.  
  
"No problem...oh I can't wait!" and with that Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and bounced out of the hall.  
  
Harry, who could feel his face burning, noticed Ginny had suddenly become very interested with the table, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Harry and Hermione reached Dumbledore's office Harry whispered 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans' and they began to walk up the spiraling stairs. They knocked on the door and walked in after they heard a 'Please come in' from the Headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Potter here, I presume, has told you of what he had found. Now I have figured out how to work this – that is if you both want to go through with this. Now I know that you both have lost both of your parents so I will leave it up to you to decide which parent you would like to bring back. When you are ready let me know and I will be happy to help you perform this spell." said Dumbledore.  
  
"We are ready. We would each like our mothers to be ... uh ... resurrected." said Harry  
  
"Yea." agreed Hermione.  
  
"Okay. You do know that once you do this it can't be changed." warned Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes..." the two said in unison.  
  
"Okay...here it goes..." and with that Dumbledore pulled out his wand...waved in a swishy sort of motion and began to talk once again – almost in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hehe a cliffy!! Well..sorta....neway plz review it took me forever 2 finally get this chapter out so ya.....review!  
  
Blondi* 


	5. Surprise Confessions

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter or ne of the other characters – if I did I wuld be filthy rich and done the 6th book for my many fans to read...lol sry  
  
Okay here it is.............plz plz plz share this w. pple so they will review it nd R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter – Surprise Confessions  
  
Title – The mind of a girl  
  
"Revisco Pupales!" shouted Dumbledore confidently, though no one was fully prepared for what followed then.  
  
A lilac cloud of fog with a golden heart appeared right next to a sapphire cloud with a scarlet heart. As Harry, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore all stepped quite a few steps back they could all distinctively see the hearts, side by side, start to beat. As that happened, they could see two bodies forming, spinning slowly as they formed. Then the details were filled in. Lily Evans was given her stunningly beautiful red hair, and her beautiful eyes. Olivia Granger was given her bushy brown hair, which Hermione had inherited, and her eyes just as beautiful as Lily's. There ruby lips were colored in, as if an invisible artist were painting them. Their clothes, though still in the cloud so nothing could be seen but color, materialized out of nothing and onto them. When every feature of each woman was meticulously finished the beautifully foggy cloud disappeared and their feet landed firmly on the ground.  
  
Harry and Hermione, who were now both in tears, steamed to their mothers, who ran back to them. There was an embrace, which seemed to the children and their mothers as if all the time that had pasted instantly disappeared. They were together again and that's all that mattered.  
  
"This....this beautiful encounter, as much as I hate to break it, must come to an explanation, at least for you mothers." said Dumbledore, who was also tearful.  
  
The mothers sat in the two chairs in Dumbledore's office and the children said with their arms around their mothers.  
  
"Okay. Where to begin... I suppose I should start when you, Mrs. Granger passed away. Hermione got the news and in afraid to say, was too stunned to speak and then burst into tears. Everyone tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. Then Harry's friend, who is a house elf, found this trinket here. Harry was thrilled because he read on the gadget that it could bring back two people from the dead. Harry originally thought about his own parents, but then thought that he and Hermione could bring back one of each of their parents. They both unanimously decided to bring back their mothers in hopes that you might become friends. Then they came to my office and we performed the spell and now we are all here. I must say it is so nice to see all of you, and together again. Well I hate to break you up but Harry, Hermione it is a school nights and you both are way past curfew. I shall be writing you both notes so you don't get detentions. I ask you to go straight to your dorms and not to wander the halls. I believe you will all be able to get into your dormitory Hermione, since your portrait is a of a snowman you shouldn't have any trouble getting into it, but Harry if you do have any trouble just come back to me and ill get her back so you can get in bed." said Dumbledore, who now seemed exhausted.  
  
Harry and Hermione hugged their mother's goodnight and walked out of Dumbledore's office together.  
  
When they were at the gargoyle Hermione hesitated and then plunged...  
  
"Harry, if it weren't for you, and Dobby, I would still be heartbroken about not having a mother and a father. But now that I have my mom back I can cope with losing my dad. So if it weren't for you ...well...here..." said Hermione and with that she leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips...and yes there was a little bit of tongue action going on too. But, just as the moment was about to increase, Hermione sprinted towards her dormitory thinking about what she had just done. 'How could she?' she thought to herself. She had just kissed her best friends crush of about well forever! She had to do something about it...but what? But as she was pondering that thought she walked into her dormitory and without thinking just walking straight in and sat on the couch.  
  
From underneath her there was a muffled 'Ouch!' and Hermione jumped up as if the seat were on fire. She had just sat on Draco.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you! I was just so out of it. I just brought my mother back to life...ask later...and then I was so overwhelmed that I kissed Harry! And Ginny has liked for like forever and I don't know what to do because I think that they were so close to finally getting together and I may have just ruined it!" sobbed Hermione, who was now in a fresh bout of tears because of her frustration of not knowing what to do.  
  
As Hermione was talking, Draco had been moving closer and closer to Hermione until she was staring right into his eyes, which didn't seem so cold and gray anymore, but more of a soft and beautiful light blue. She couldn't help herself and when she finished talking she just rested her head on his shoulder and cried. If she was stunned that he didn't do anything when she rested on her shoulder it was nothing compared to what happened next.  
  
He picked her head up with two of his fingers so that Hermione's glazed eyes were level with his blue-gray ones and then said softly "Maybe this will make things better," and then kissed her. It was nothing like Hermione had experienced before. It was full-frontal snogging. Her heart flip- flopped and her knees felt like they were going to make her collapse. She was in heaven, and little did she know, so was Draco. When he finally pulled away from Hermione he whispered to her "Hermione I'm really sorry about how badly I teased you the past years. I just didn't know how to show my true feeling for you. Truth is, I really have liked you since I first saw you. You're beautiful and even though I am a Malfoy, I am willing to risk my own pride to prove to you that I love you. Hermione, please, if you feel the same way about me tell me in the morning. I don't want to pressure you so sleep on it and let me know. Good night" and with that he kissed her again and pulled away to go to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so that waz kinda a short chapie but it wulda taken me longer to write more...obviously...to my reviewers...not so many but still I thank you very much....  
  
LotR-PotC-HP-Number1Fan : thank you for your suggestions ... it helps a lot... I added the romance ... to some extent... there will be more don't worry ... and do you hav ne one in mind for who ginny wuld fall in luv w/  
  
Okay everyone else R&R  
  
~blondi 


	6. Rich Boyfriends are definitely plusses

A/N -- Okay so im getting a lil bit more reviews but I wuld like much much more...I thank those of you who have been reviewing me..yet I still have a measly wut? 10 reviews...lol PITIFUL... okay well anyway if u hav ne suggestions for my story let me know in ur reviews....okay so here it is......oh yea nd sry its taken me a while to get it up – wuz grounded so I wuznt allowed on the comp....wut fun, wut fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter – Rich Boyfriends are definitely plusses  
  
Title – The Mind of a Girl  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. In just a few days' proximity Hermione had wished Draco would just ask her to the dance, and then she learned her parents died, brought her mother back to life, kissed Harry, and practically made out with Draco who then pronounced his love for her. After all of that, she was very, very confused. She had finally gotten the chance to be the girlfriend of a sex god and she may have just blown it kissing Harry. She knew what she had to do and with much more deliberation she gave in to her comfy, warm bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke up the next morning and immediately got out of bed, fixed her hair, threw her robes on and ran down her steps to see if Draco was there, and of coarse he was.  
  
"Draco I've thought about what you said last night and, well, here what I have to say. I will love you in return, only if you prove to me that you really love me. If you don't love me and it was just a stupid dare then I have nothing else to say to you." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I really love you and it really isn't a dare. How can I prove it to you that it isn't a dare?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well if you really and truly love me than take me to the dance. Mind you I don't have enough money to buy a dress for the dance, but if you don't care that I'm not all dressy and that your seen with me as your girlfriend then I will know that you do truly love me." stated Hermione quite plainly  
  
"Hermione not only will I take you to the dance and be your boyfriend from then on, but I'll buy you any dress you want. And I repeat ANY dress you want. I don't care how much it as, if you want it it's yours." smiled Draco.  
  
Hermione and Draco got dressed and then met each other in their "living room" and then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together, deciding to make it a surprise when they went to the dance together so they were still just on "acquaintances" level. They pretended to be finishing an argument when they walked into the Great Hall so Hermione and Draco both stormed to their house tables. "What's wrong?" asked Ginny. And so Hermione whispered to Ginny everything that had happened. When she finished Hermione was very content on eating her breakfast and Ginny was so excited for her all she could say was a hushed "Girl, we really need to go shopping!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So the next weekend to Hogsmeade the two girls went shopping!!! Draco had told Hermione that whatever dress she wanted was hers and well, he was sticking to his word. He didn't want people to think that they were dating yet so he sort of stalked Hermione and Ginny as they walked from store to store. They entered a store called Magically Beautiful. And it the name certainly didn't lie. Hermione would have practically died to have any of the dresses in there, they were so beautiful, but since she now had a rich boyfriend she could have whatever one she liked. After about three minutes Draco walked in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips and then went to looking for a dress robe that he had 2 wear. Then he realized that he'd probably have to match whatever Hermione was wearing so he decided to just help her pick a dress.  
  
Ginny helped Hermione try on dress after dress until she finally found the perfect dress. It was so simple yet so beautifully elegant. When Hermione came out of the dressing room with what she thought was the winning dress no one could say anything, not even the assistants in the store. It was as though this dress was made for Hermione and ONLY her. It was a black strapless dress. The very top of the dress had a white border around it and the back was laced up, but there was no fabric behind it so Hermione's tanned skin would stand out beautifully against the white string.  
  
"Hermione I believe we have found the dress of the century, its gorgeous!!! Geez, I wish I had enough money to buy something like that!" said Ginny, a bit enviously.  
  
"I know it is not like me, but I will buy you a dress Ginny," said Draco, to which everyone was as shocked as when Hermione had come out.  
  
"REALLY?!?" squealed Ginny and then without realizing what she was doing she flung her arms around Draco.  
  
"Eh hem!! Ginny – your like choking my boyfriend. I'd particularly partial about keeping my boyfriend ALIVE!!!" said Hermione, while pulling Ginny off of Draco.  
  
"Yea, Ginny, I will buy you any dress you'd like. Now lets see, it took Hermione 2 ½ hours in this store alone looking for a dress. Let's time you Ginny." said Draco.  
  
Ginny went to the rack and took off a strapless dress like Hermione, only Ginny's was a dark green silk dress, which was beaded heavily at the top and then gradually dissipated as it went down the dress. This was a truly stunning dress in itself and when Ginny tried it on, it had the same effect as Hermione's dress had on Hermione, as if this was only made for her. "This is the one." said Ginny, absolutely glowing.  
  
"Okay, girls give me your dresses, I'll hold them, and go pick out your shoes." said Draco holding out his arms for our dresses.  
  
Then the girls went to get their shoes. Hermione chose a black stiletto with a think strap at the toe, covered in fake diamonds, and then it laced up her calf. Ginny chose a stiletto as well but hers was just a dark green opened toed, with a band across the toes and the ankle.  
  
"Do you have everything that you need in here? Okay, here you go sir." said Draco as he handed the dresses and shoes to the cashier. "I'll be back next weekend to get my dress robes."  
  
"Thank you sir. Your total is fairly steep, do you have enough?" asked the cashier  
  
"Of coarse I have enough! How much is it?" replied Draco.  
  
"Okay, your total is 350 galleons." said the cashier, skeptical that a young boy could have that much money.  
  
And then Draco handed the gold into the cashiers hand, gave the girls their bag and walked out of the store ahead of them, so it wouldn't look like he was still stalking them.  
  
"I'll see you back at the castle Hermione" said Draco after giving her a quick kiss and then he left.  
  
"Wow, Hermione you really have it going for you right now. A rich boyfriend, your super smart, your head girl! What more could you ask for?" said Ginny astounded.  
  
The two girls then walked up to the carriages and started their way back to Hogwarts, more excited then they had ever been in Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so that was the chappie, I shall b updating ASAP. But plz be patient b/c I hav a lot to do in my life rite now!! Okay now its your turn...review review review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Blondi 


	7. A new beginning for Ginny

A/N: okay so this is coming out sooner then all my others...I think....haha I like this chapter – its more focused round Ginny...oh yea I think that I'm gonna make that ball next chapter and like so I hav like nothing else 2 say rite now so R&R!!!!! haha 3 me ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter: A new beginning for Ginny  
  
Title: The Mind of a Girl  
  
Two days after the girls had gone shopping something in Ginny clicked. She had just noticed that a relationship had to be between two people. She had liked Harry since his first year, the year before she herself had gone to Hogwarts. She was now in her 5th year, Hermione in her 6th and she felt disgusted in herself for liking one guys for 6 years. It was then, as she was walking into the Great Hall, staring at Harry, that she realized she no longer felt butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. She no longer felt faint when he looked into her eyes. She no longer wished he were hers. She felt so utterly free, like she had been caged up these 6 years with nothing to do but stare and pray he were hers. She didn't know what to do with her newfound freedom, but that didn't seem to be a problem, because her thoughts were soon interrupted but her headmasters voice, driving his way into her somewhat idle mind.  
  
"Students, as well as giving you a ball, which you already know about, we have also decided to, erm, spice it up a bit! We have decided to bring some foreign exchange students to Hogwarts for a month, which is the month of the dance. I'm sure you will all have a very pleasant time fighting over them." said Dumbledore, finishing with a smirk.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore had finished his little speech, the big oak doors to the entrance hall came open and about 50 students came in.  
  
"Ah, here they are!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically. "Please, guests, make yourselves at home. You may sit at whatever table you wish to, the are all wonderful."  
  
The students followed into the Great Hall and stood there, a bit apprehensively. All the Hogwarts guys were looking over all the girls, but the Hogwarts girls were just looking at one boy, and with good reason. The guy was so unbelievably hott, the girls were speechless and their boyfriends were staring at them with great jealously, including Draco. Hermione, who had no intent on dating him since she was more then overjoyed with her boyfriend right now, still wanted to get to know him. Hey, girls could flirt couldn't they?! Anyway, the hottie had short spiked dark brown hair, perfectly spotless, tan skin, and stunningly clear sapphire eyes. All the girls were secretly praying that he would come sit next to them, but since there was only one gorgeous guy, he could only sit in one place. As he walked between the Gyrffindor and Ravenclaw tables, all the girls along the inside were praying that he'd sit next to them, gazing longingly up at him. Well, all but one girl, which happened to be Ginny Weasley. She just was eating her food like it was any other day, her thoughts about being free from her crush on Harry had come flooding back to her as soon as Dumbledore finished speaking. The hottie seemed to notice that she was paying no more attention to him then she was anyone else, and apparently that was what he was looking for.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, all dreamily.  
  
"'o 'ot at oll" said Ginny, food stuffed in her mouth. She looked up at him, swallowed, and then spoke again. "Oh, sorry about that. I said 'no not at all' incase you didn't catch that. Well welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Ginny Weasley and if you need any help finding your way around here you can just ask me. I can be like your tour guide sort of. Sorry, I'm kind of babbling. What's your name anyway?" By this point all the girls were staring daggers at Ginny, who didn't notice a thing  
  
"I'm Matt Watson, and I'd really like it if you helped me around here. I really don't like it when all these girls stare at me. That's why I sat next to you. I figured that if you weren't staring at me you'd probably be really cool. Who's you friend?" said Matt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have to introduce you to everyone. This is Hermione Granger, my best friend. She's like the smartest girl in the school, but she can be very wild when she wants to be." started Ginny, just as Draco came to give Hermione a kiss, though no one saw. "And this is Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, if you didn't pick that up already. He's really cool, but its so weird that Hermione and Draco are going together, even though like no one knows because they're keeping it a surprise until the dance. Any way its really weird because she's in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin, which are just about as much of enemies as you can get. Oh, and here's my brother Ron, and his best friend, Harry Potter, yes the Harry Potter. Anyway, lets go down to this end of the table, its more the gossip end and I'll introduce you to Pavarti and Lavender, who will probably try to seduce you, but just ignore them and they'll get offended that it didn't work and stop trying." said Ginny, leading the way down the row, with a very confused, yet still very hott, Matt following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 days had passed since Matt and the rest of the foreign exchange students came, but the swooning over Matt still hadn't died down any. And this day also happened to be Ginny's BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! When she woke up, all of her friends, which were all of Hermione's friends too since Ginny hung out with them more than her own year, bombarded her with tulips and lilies that they had picked from the garden shouting 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!' a giving her hug after hug. When she finally had gotten herself dressed, wearing a tight orange halter-top with short jean shorts, she walked down into the common room to some more 'Happy Birthday-ing' by everyone in the Gryffindor house, which now included Matt. Hermione was pleased to see Harry's face when Matt hugged Ginny happy birthday. He looked very jealous, but as Hermione thought, it serves him right for practically ignoring her all this time.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ginny!" said Matt. "I'm really sorry I didn't get you a present. I really would have but I didn't find out that it was your birthday until about 10:30 last night and by that time it was way too late to go to Hogsmeade. So here is half of your present that I can give you." And he then leaned in a kissed Ginny hard yet soft (if ya know what I mean!) while dipping her and then pulling her back up. There were a lot of catcalls but nothing compared to Ginny's face when they finally pulled apart. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair and she was wearing the biggest smile she had ever had.  
  
"Your other, uh, surprise will be later." said Matt, smiling just as must as Ginny and then he turned and left the common room.  
  
As soon as the portrait shut Ginny was then bombarded by questions about the kiss. "What was it like?" "Is he a good kisser?" "Was there any tongue?"  
  
"Wonderful, very, and yes!" said Ginny in one quick breath and then all the girls went into giggles and the other guys just figured they'd be better off leaving the common room so they took Matt's example and left to go to breakfast.  
  
When the girls finally went down to breakfast Ginny found a cake on her plate with candles and then all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs and Draco all serenaded her with a 'Happy Birthday' song and then Ginny blew out the candles. All the fun was then interrupted by a familiar voice, but unfamiliar to be speaking over the loud students.  
  
"Hello, um, I'm sorry to be interrupting your breakfast, but there is something I would like to say to a special birthday girl. Right....so anyway...I just wanted to say Ginny I already gave you half of your surprise up in the common room, and I'm sure it will be all over the school in about 10 minutes, but on with what I'm up here for. Your second half of the surprise is me getting up here and asking you something. And...um...that question would be...uh...Ginny do you want to go with me to the ball?" said Matt, rather quickly but no matter how fast he went every single person heard what he said, then looked at Ginny, who was shaking her head 'Yes!' very quickly, then cheered for them, except for a handful of girls who went into tears over losing the chance to have him for the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next weekend Ginny drug Matt and Hermione to the dress shop they went to the weekend before, and once again Draco sort of stalked them until they were in the dress shop and then entered after them.  
  
"Okay so here we go. Draco, I think you should have like black dress robes, to match Hermione's and Matt, you could have black too, yes, I think that would be best." said Ginny.  
  
"Yes captain!" said Draco mockingly, to which everyone laughed, including Ginny, at her own domineering fashion.  
  
The guys took much less time to get their outfits then it took the girls. Draco decided that he would pay for the dress robes, considering that Matt was the guest. They all walked back to the carriages, which took them back to the castle. When they walked in to dinner they were still slightly together (the two girls in the front and the two guys following since Hermione and Draco were still "no more than acquaintances").  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay yea I kno that was a really REALLY REALLY crappy ending but the rest of the chapter was okay....okay well u kno wuts next R&R...oh yea im really sry I didn't get this out sooner but I have been really busy lately and right now I am having drill team tryouts this whole week and I really hope I make it so uh wish me luck!!!!! Okay so go go go and review! 


End file.
